Overcome
by Squirrels1112
Summary: Jasper is a newly turned, and unmated vampire, with no Sire. Trying to escape his Blood Lust, he unknowingly goes onto the Wolves territory where he meets Jacob, a Dominant Wolf who claims Jasper as his mate and proforms a Blooding Ritual. Slash! Dark!


**Hi peoples! Just a short intro to the story! Jasper is a newly turned, and unmated vampire, with no sire. He ends up wondering onto the Wolves territory where Jacob captures him and makes him his new mate despite Jasper's protests. **

**The Wolves in this story are totally different to those in the Twilight books, these Wolves are more volatile and possessive, and are stronger than vampires. Also, the vampires are slightly different in that they burn in the sun. **

**Happy Reading!**

**Unwanted Blooding**

**Jasper POV**

A week has passed since I woke; a week of bloodshed, guilt and murder. I can't control it, whenever I hear the pounding of a heartbeat something takes over. Only when it has had its fill does it recede and let me have control once more. Only to see the faces of those I've slaughtered, their eyes still wide, their bodies still warm despite their merciless deaths.

Those ghosting memoires haunt the hallways of my mind, forever there to remind me of all the things I've done.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. I don't know how it happened, I was walking back to the university grounds when I bumped into someone. Looking up, she had pale features and a hungry glint to her eyes. Immediately I knew that I had to get away. Even as the fear ate away at me, I was polite when I asked her to move. Instead something else happened.

I don't know what she did, but there was pain. So much pain… Well, I'm not going to dwell on that, it hurts too much to even think of it. After however long it was, I woke feeling refreshed and full of life. Not knowing what I was, I headed back to class, thinking over all the things I would have missed. Only, as soon as I walked into the class (biology if I remember correctly) they were dissecting animals.

Transfixed, I watched as the blood spilled from the life less animals. I never even noticed that it took over. When I came around the whole class, all thirty people including those few friends I had, laid slaughtered. Terror washed over me, why was I still alive? If the murderer had killed the whole class, why leave me alive?

Backing out of the class, I picked up a small scalpel. It wasn't much of a weapon, but it was better than nothing. The metal sparkled slighting in the light, a few drops of dried blood were crusting and flaking from it. Gazing at the dried blood, part of me wondering whether it was human or animal, did I finally look at the wider picture. Me.

My reflection was like nothing I had seen before. Two ruby red eyes shone bright, a few flecks of black laced into them. Red liquid trickled from the side of my mouth, contrasting with the almost angel white colour of my skin. It was sick. Upon seeing the blood, those tiny droplets of ruby red life, I couldn't stop my reaction. My tongue snaked out, licking at the tiny trickle of blood.

The taste was exquisite; just those few tiny drops did wonders to quench the fire that flamed in my throat. The sick part of it was; that I longed for more. A lot more. Throwing the scalpel across the room, I watched as it shattered the window that I hadn't meant to break.

Glancing down at the nearest body, I saw it to be a girl called Jessica, I didn't even know her surname. Bending down, I shut her eyes gently, hoping to give her some kind of peace. Rising, I saw the state of my clothing. Blood splattered the front of my navy blue shirt creating large patches of purple and black stains. My jeans were torn and fraying and blood pooled at my feet.

I could only come to one conclusion. I killed these people. I killed them and I didn't think twice about it.

I darted from the room.

So, that's what brought me here, to small town where it was 90% forest. Hopefully this would deter me from hunting and killing. Standing at the edge of a small cliff, I looked down at the murky waters below. The waves were ferocious, easily powerful enough to kill a human. If only I was human.

I didn't even know what I was.

Behind me a twig snapped. Whirling around I didn't see anything but I could hear five individual heartbeats, each one strong and healthy. Please not humans...please be animals… I thought to myself, hoping against hope.

"What are you doing here, Leech?" A gruff, demanding voice asked as a human stepped out of the trees. He had short black hair and hard brown eyes. The male was large and muscular and stood a few inches taller than me.

"Excuse me, what did you call me?" I asked politely, knowing that I had only a few moments before it would take over. Maybe this stupid, ignorant and rude human would know what I was? Maybe I could get him to tell me before I killed him…

He scoffed and looked down at me. "Don't play stupid, what are you doing on our land?"

"Sorry, but I don't see your name on this piece of land. It's everybody's, not yours."

"Smart," he smirked and looked me up and down. "It'll be nice to break you."

Frowning at his words, I took a step back, the cliff crumbling under my feet. I didn't know who or what he was; only that he wasn't human. "What do you mean?" I was confused, I didn't understand anything he was saying.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." He took another step forward and I felt my control slipping. Venom pooled in my mouth at the thought of tasting his blood, wondering if it would taste the same as a human's.

"Please, don't come any closer. I don't want to kill you…" I pleaded, stepping back once more. This time the heels of my feet were hanging over the edge of the cliff. If he took one more step towards me, then the only amount of control I had would snap. He would be dead, and I would be forced to close his eyes just so then they wouldn't stare accusingly at me.

Raising his eye brows, he took another step forward. "Don't worry, you won't kill me," he murmured sarcastically.

My control snapped and I lunged.

"Wow, a new born? Without a Sire?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. He was surprisingly easy to take down too."

"Then if he was easy to take down, why couldn't you kill him?"

"He's…he's my… I don't know, I hate everything about him, what with him being a blood sucker an all, but I feel like he's my… Hang on, he's waking up."

My eyes flew open…and fixed onto the brown eyes of the very _alive _human. He was talking to a few others; all of them exactly like him in height and build. Instantly they all looked in my direction. A chorus of growls sounded from them and they strode over to where I sat.

Shrinking back, I became aware of my hands being tied behind my back. Struggling in my bonds, I realised that I couldn't break them. This was one of the only things that I couldn't break… So, I was trapped… They were going to… they were going to…

My breathing came in panicked gasps as I stared up at my fate. I was 18, I didn't want to die. "Please don't kill me, I don't want to die… I don't even know what I am."

One of the humans scoffed, "really? I've never heard that one before." He had a rounder face than the others and his eyes were dark.

"Embry!" snapped the first human I had met. He looked down at me, his eyes clouded with different emotions. Over the past week I had realised that I could pick up on others emotions fairly easily. Even going to the extent of being able to manipulate them. Maybe I could manipulate their emotions…they might let me go…

Focussing on the main one, I tried to send a wave of sympathy towards him, only to have it thwarted.

"Don't bother trying that," he said, "it doesn't work on Wolves. Right, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock, and I don't know what I'm doing here," I mumbled quietly, my eyes locked on an interesting rock at my feet. "Who are you?" I fired back, hoping that he wouldn't bite my face off for asking him a question.

"Jacob Black, the alpha of this pack." He gestured behind him to about ten males of all ages. "Try to escape, _Vampire,_ and you'll be dead before you can even reach the forest. Now, where's your Sire?"

Frowning, I stared over his shoulder and at the starry sky behind him. Beside me a fire crackled wildly, casting large shadows over the dusty ground. "I don't even know what a Sire is…" I trailed off, feeling stupid and insignificant, like a small dust partial on the large table of life.

"You really are stupid aren't you," the one named Embry called out causing the others to laugh out loudly. "Why don't we just wait for the sun to come up? He'll answer our questions quickly enough then."

"No, I've got a better idea. Something worse than death. Blood him, make him belong to one of us," sneered Jacob. "Better yet, I'll Blood him, he'll belong to the whole pack then."

"Why can't I just go home?" I cried, fearful of what they might do. "Please, I won't hurt you; I just want to go h-home." My voice shook with fear as I tried to put more distance between myself and the Wolves.

"No, we've got better plans for you." Jacob strode over to me, his steps precise and measured. Twisting in my bonds, I tried to keep him in sight; I didn't want him behind me. A warm, tanned arm snuck around my waist, easily lifting me up from the floor.

Instantly I struggled, not liking the fact that he was stronger than me. "Please, let me go!" For the first time in the last week I didn't care if it took over. At this moment in time, I would willingly let it, just so I could be free. But now, when I needed it most, it wasn't there. Nothing was except the bone chilling terror that was working its way through my bones.

Quicker than what I had expected we had reached one of the huts. Redoubling my struggles, I could only hope for the best. That it would be a swift, quick death. In response to my struggles, Jacob's arm tightened almost painfully around my waist, making me pause for a second. He could easily break all the bones in my body.

The painful noise of the door shutting behind me made me jump violently in his arms. My breathing spiked and small gasps escaped my mouth as I finally noticed what was happening. I was trapped and there was nothing I could do about it. They weren't going to let me go alive. They were going to do something to me and I didn't know what.

"I told you I was going to break you," Jacob's soft voice cut through me as he dropped me to the floor. Picking up a small lighter, I watched as he lit the nearest gas lamp even though neither of us needed the light to see. "And I intend to full fill that promise, just not in the way that I originally planned. Even for your kind, your good looking, exactly my type; it would hurt to destroy something so nice.

"So, I'm going to make you mine. No one else will be able to have you, you'll do everything I say and be everything I want you to be. In every sense of the word, you'll be mine. Normally Vampires do the Blood ritual when they find their mate, their One and only you could call it. So, I'm going to take that choice away from you." His eyes flashed dangerously as he began to move towards me.

Shuffling back in my bonds, my voice shook as I spoke. "You can't, I don't know anything this about this, but you can't do this… You can't."

"Shh, Pretty, you don't have a say in this matter." He picked me up, just as easily as before, his chest to my back. Through my jeans I could feel the bulge in his pants against my arse. I didn't like this, I didn't like it at all.

A large hand came up to stroke my neck. "This is where your mate it supposed to mark you. I'm going to enjoy making you mine." He talked me through everything, making sure I knew what he was taking away from me. Ducking his head, I felt his hair brush underneath my jaw as his tongue snaked out and licked the side of my throat.

Despite the situation I was in, I couldn't help but moan. The sensation felt right, it felt natural. Now whether that was because he was doing the Blooding ritual I didn't know. I didn't really want to find out.

"I told you that you'd enjoy it. You Leeches are sadistic bastards." If I was human, then his breath would have caused Goosebumps to rise on my neck. "Brace yourself, this is going to hurt."

Then he bit down.

Instantly pain burst out from that area, a cold heat, a stark contrast to that of the transformation ran through me, freezing me. "No…no…no…make it stop! Make it stop!" Thrashing like a fish on a hook, I tried to break free.

The hand that wasn't holding me to him snaked down my body. Grabbing my cock through my jeans, he teased me to take my mind off the pain. As much as I tried to deny it, I couldn't stop the tingling sensations. Jacob was right, I took pleasure in pain. When I bucked against his hand, his teeth tore into my granite flesh even more, causing more pain and pleasure.

Finally he removed his teeth from my neck though his hands remained where they were. "You like that, don't you, you like feeling my hands on you."

Swallowing pitifully, I nodded. My previous fear and panic had been replaced with pleasure and need. This was part of the Blooding, to need someone this badly, it had to be.

Suddenly he pushed me against the wall, his hot breath in my ear once more. "Are you ready for this, because once I start I'm not going to stop."

"Yes," I pushed back against him, telling him I was ready in my actions.

"Good, you only cum when I say so. I want you to vocalise everything you feel and everything you want me to do. I want the others to know what I'm doing to you and your body. I want them to know that I'm marking you, making you mine." He growled lowly as he tore away the remaining clothing we had on.

Feeling his warm body pressed against mine had me panting and he licked at the mark on my neck. "Please, I need more. Please, just do something, anything just don't stop." I whimpered, hating myself for needing him so badly.

"Get down on your hands and knees," he ordered his voice firm and demanding; sending thrills straight to my cock.

**Jacob POV**

I knew he was supposed to mine, as soon as I saw him I knew he was mine alone. The way he bowed his head in submission, the fear in his eyes and the way he pleaded with me did wonders to me. And now, he was mine, no one else would be able to have him. He was mine to do as I pleased with.

Having him panting underneath me, begging for more, knowing he was at my complete mercy made me moan quietly to myself. This was it, after this, he would be bonded to me as I would be to him. We would be equals, not that I would tell him that.

Parting the two pale globes, I worked up some spit. Werewolf spit held healing properties and it would ease the penetration, if only slightly. Spitting down onto the puckered hole, I smirked as he withered beneath me, quiet mumblings coming from him.

"I thought I'd told you to voice everything you wanted me to do to you. How will I know what you want, if you don't tell me?" I had heard him the first time, but the thought of the other Wolves knowing what I was doing to him… It was exhilarating.

"Please, this is too much. I want more, please," he panted, pushing his hips back.

Reaching around him to grab his shaft, I slowly stroked his length, teasing him as he panted. "Suck on these," I commanded, knowing what it would do to him. Not bothering to wait for his answer, I forced two fingers into his mouth, revelling in the feeling of his tongue on my skin.

After a few moments of stroking, he groaned and bucked his hips, spitting my fingers out of his mouth. "Please, I want them in me; I need you to take me…"

This is what I wanted all along, to be buried in that tight, cold heat. I knew vampires liked it rough; they were a rough species, ones that loved pain. Thrusting the two wet fingers into his hole, did I realise how tight he was. Before his turning he must not have experienced anything like this.

Jasper hissed and his muscles clenched tightly around my fingers but it didn't take long for him to be bucking against me once more. Wriggling my fingers, I tried to find his sweet spot. It didn't take long.

"Right…r-right there. Please, more," gasped Jasper, his eyes flying open. Just to tease him, I stilled my hand movements and moved my other hand away from his shaft. I wanted him to beg even more. A low growl came from his chest and he attempted to impale himself onto my fingers. "What are you doing? I need you!" he cried out, his cries sounding delicious.

Thrusting my fingers against his sweet spot, I watched as he threw his head back, his blonde head shaking violently. A gasp escaped his lips, making me wish I could kiss him. But I couldn't, I couldn't show that much emotion towards him.

"Do you want more Jasper? Do you want to feel my cock buried deep inside you?" His dark red eyes closed in bliss and his blonde curls shook as he nodded eagerly.

"Please, I need you, I want to feel more."

Pulling my fingers out of his hole, I grinned at the way he whimpered at the empty feeling. Working up a mouth full of spit, I spat onto my hand and coated my neglected cock with it. My saliva was going to be the only thing that would ease the pain.

Grasping his hip with one hand, I vaguely marvelled at the contrast in the colour of our skin. Readying myself, but giving him no warning, I thrust into him violently. He growled as I entered him, and bucked back onto me almost immediately. He needed this almost as much as I needed this.

He was just as tight as I thought he would be. His cold heat engulfed me, so completely different to my usually above average temperature. Thrusting forcefully into him, I relished in the moans that escaped his pretty little mouth every time I hit his spot.

Just the sound of his moans could have been my undoing. Thrusting harder into him, I watched as his hands clenched and unclenched, creating finger marks in the floor.

"Right there, Jacob. Please, harder…faster…" Jasper groaned out, clenching around me.

"You like that, don't you. You like the feel of me inside you, taking you, using you."

"Yes, I like it," he cried, chocking back sobs. "Please, please…" he trailed off, his begging becoming incoherent.

The coil in my stomach tightened considerably at his words. Knowing I was near, I lost all of the pacing I had originally had. My thrusts became erratic and the sound of our skin meeting echoed around us.

"Cum for me, Jasper," I groaned as grabbed his hips roughly, moving him back in time to meet my own thrusts. Doing as I said, I heard him gasp in relief and tense up at the same time. His muscles clenched painfully around me, milking me as I too, came hard.

Beneath me he collapsed, panting hard, his eyes shut, blocking those innocent red eyes from me. Pulling out of him, I let the mask slide into place once more.

"Get yourself dressed, I want you outside in twenty minutes." Without a backward glance at the pitiful creature on the floor, I grabbed my clothes, quickly washing myself down with a nearby bucket of water. Re-dressing, I slammed the door behind me.

**Jasper POV**

I felt used; I felt like a whore, I felt owned. I was his now, there was nothing I could do about it. I was Blooded to him. Part of me couldn't believe how I reacted to him, but I knew it was natural, there was nothing I could do about it. From what he had told me, I knew that the submissive would give themselves over to the pleasure and forget about everything else. Something different would take over, it wasn't the thirst of the True Vampire. It was something I didn't know about.

Hearing the door slam shut behind him, I knew then that I would mean nothing to him. Curling in on myself, I let everything out. Pinks tears escaped me and slid down my temples as I laid there, helpless, used and pathetic.

How could my life have changed so much in a week?


End file.
